Nothing's Gonna Change My World
by Jenna822
Summary: *Karaoke Fic - The Beatles* Everyone reaches their breaking point. Mind the Warning. *Remus/James* Cᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ.


**This story contains scenes of a Strong Sexual nature and blatant sexual terminology as well as excessive foul language. You've been warned.**

**It contains _two_ Beatles songs - "Across the Universe" and "Helter Skelter" - as opposed to the usual _one_ that a karaoke fic typically contains.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing's Gonna Change My World<strong>

**.**

"Don't you ever get tired of it, Moony?"

James dropped onto an overstuffed, red sofa, falling so closely next to Remus that the boy was jostled enough to slosh a few drops of his apple cider onto the hem of his sweater. Remus snorted as he pulled the decorative Christmas napkin from under his glass and started wiping at the miniscule wet now on his sweater.

"You didn't answer me, Moon. Stop that," James ordered, snatching the napkin from the boy's hands and balling it up into his own, clutching it tightly to his chest. He threw his arm up and around Remus' shoulders, then leaned further against him. "You can barely see it at all, just stop fretting. Now, answer my question."

"What question?" Remus huffed, reaching for another napkin on the table in front of him. He gave a small snarl as James used his arm to hold him back from reaching them. "Do I get tired of what?" he asked, making it clear that his first question was more words of annoyance than a genuine inquiry.

James' lips twisted into an almost cruel smile and his hazel eyes darted across the Gryffindor common room to where Sirius was sitting, chatting up a rather leggy blonde girl. He turned his attention back to Remus and lifted his eyebrows. "Don't you ever get tired of sitting across the room, pretending to not notice him while you're really staring at him over the top of your glass?" he asked, giving his friend a wink and running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Had Remus even intended to answer the question -which he very well did not- he wouldn't have had the chance, because, as if he knew he was being spoken about, Sirius' head turned towards his couched friends and the boy jumped up. In a few swift steps, Sirius had pulled the blonde by the hand and was now dropping onto the couch positioned across from the one James and Remus were sat upon. James shifted awkwardly, moving away from Remus, and pushed his glasses up with a single finger. Though it was done quickly, Remus was fairly sure that James had used his middle finger.

Sirius kicked his feet up on the couch and leaned his head back into the girl's lap. Her fingers started running through his hair playfully, making him hum with delight as she rubbed into his scalp and curled his long black strands around her thin fingers. Hazel eyes briefly met blue as James and Remus exchanged a quick, knowing glance.

Sirius cleared his throat and began tapping his hand lightly on his hip, creating a slow rhythm. His lips parted and he began to sing, "_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither while the pass, they slip away across the universe._" Sirius had an alright enough voice, but the attention he received when singing was often based more on his face than his talent. With a little egging on, the boy continued, putting his hand into the air and letting it dance in time with the words he sang. "_Pools __of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind, possessing and caressing me._"

James pushed his hand into his messy black hair and leaned back against Remus, pressing their shoulders hard together. "At least you have an excuse to stare at him right now," he whispered into Remus' ear, earning him a cold glare from the blue-eyed boy. With a carefree shrug, James glanced back towards Sirius, who was now getting far too much attention for his ego's own good.

"_Jai guru deva, o-_"

"What does that mean?" the blonde girl interrupted.

Sirius gave a barking laugh and pat the girl's cheek in a way reminiscent to how you would sooth a dense child who didn't know their alphabet by the time they should. "Just listen to the song, baby," he said, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"That's his way of saying he doesn't know either," James hissed into Remus' ear, his hot breath pouring over the boy's neck and making him flinch.

"James, scoot over," Remus whispered, pushing against the boy's side. The heat from his sweater along with the near-by roaring fire was already a bit too much for his heated werewolf body to take, but adding James' body heat was making him squirm with discomfort. When James held his spot firm, Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?"

"I've been told. Just shush and listen to the song. This is my favorite part." James turned his eyes back towards Sirius and pointed at him before pulling Remus' glass from the boy's hands and swallowing back the rest of his cider.

The two boys had been whispering during the chorus, missing all but the last bit. They stared back over at Sirius, who was a bit louder than necessary, considering he was supposed to be singing to the blonde alone. He was now sitting up and turned towards the girl, casually brushing the back of his hand against her cheek as he sang. "_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, they call me on and on across the universe. Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box, they tumble blindly as they ma-_"

"Be sure you listen close to this part, Moony."

"_-their way across the universe. Jai guru deva, oooom. Nothing's gonna change my world...Nothing's gonna ch-_"

"You're listening right?" James shifted closer and rested his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. Had the few occupants of the common room not all had their eyes on Sirius, he wouldn't have been quite so brash, but he knew very well that not a single eye would be on him or Remus either one while Sirius making a show of himself.

"Yes, I'm listening, what's your point?" Remus pulled his shoulder from under James and scowled at him, threateningly.

"_-na change my world...Nothing's gonna change my world..._"

"Right there. Can't you hear it? He's talking to you." James brushed his fingers lightly though Remus' hair and gave a small laugh at having his hand batted away. "Nothing's gonna change his world. _That_ is his world," he whispered, tipping the empty glass towards Sirius and the blonde girl. "Long legged, blonde _females_. Not you, Mo- Moony, wait," he cried out as Remus jumped from the couch and bounded up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Sirius asked, cutting off his own singing and whipping his face towards the back of the retreating boy, a look of concern etched in his features. "He isn't...sick, is he?"

James waved his hand at his friend and shook his head, setting the empty glass onto the table before him. "Nothing, no, he's fine. I'll go up and check on him." He dashed up the staircase and followed Remus into the sixth year boy's dormitory room that they shared with Sirius, Peter and Andrew -a boy they rarely spoke to on account of his insistence that the Marauders were trouble waiting to happen. "Remus, I'm sorry." He slammed the door behind himself and scooted over towards Remus' bed, where his upset friend sat perched on the edge.

Remus looked up at James and frowned, then crawled over his bed to sit facing the direction that he couldn't see James. "Fuck off," he muttered, throwing a matching hand gesture behind him to top off his words. He twisted his fingers around in the hem of his sweater, feeling for the drops of cider that must have already dried into the fabric.

"_When I get to the bottom, I go back to the top of the slide, where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride. 'Till I get to the bottom and I see you again,_" James sang out. When Remus merely snorted in response, James' jaw dropped. "Oh come on, I have a much better voice than he does and you practically drool when he sings." The boy did have a point, for his voice was quite a bit better than Sirius' -though he never flaunted it, singing in the common room for attention was Sirius' thing and he was happy to let him have it.

Remus shrugged and kept facing the floor in front of him. James' lips pulled into a smirk as he slid his knees onto Remus' bed and started crawling towards him. "_Do you, don't you want me to love you? I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you,_" he continued as he got up behind Remus and slid his hands over the boy's shoulders. He swayed his hips and leaned his upper body against the other boy's back. "_Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer,_" he sang out in a whisper, his lips moving right against Remus' ear.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed, pulling himself away from James and shaking off the shiver that ran down his spine. "Are you drunk or something?" he snarled. He folded his arms over his chest and moved to stand beside the window, letting his eyes fall across the grounds -what he could see of them with the lack of strong moonlight to illuminate.

"_Will you, won't you, want me to make you? I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you,_" James sang as he climbed off of the bed and stepped up behind Remus. He rested his hand flat against the boy's back and pressed it hard into him, dragging it upwards. His fingers twisted around Remus' light brown, shaggy strands and tugged at them roughly, making Remus fling his hands out to keep his balance. "I'm not drunk, you jerk. I'm just fed up with watching you stare at our mate when you know he doesn't want you," James growled.

Remus stared over into James' eyes and raised his eyebrows. Without intention, his tongue darted out and brushed over his dry lips quickly, bringing a smile to the other boy's face. James licked over his own lips in response and lowered his mouth. He pulled harder on the boy's hair, making Remus tip his head back and expose his throat. James brushed his lips over the taller boy's neck and let his tongue drag slowly from the base of it up to just under his ear.

"_Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer,_" James whispered against Remus neck, his lips never leaving the boy's skin, his hips swaying in time as he sang the words. "_You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer. Look out!_" He grabbed the boy around the waist and spun him around so quickly, Remus had no chance to stop himself from being thrown back onto Sirius bed -the one closest to the window.

"James, what are you doing?" Remus hissed, his eyes wide in shock as he tried to scramble off of their friend's bed.

James lunged forward and shoved Remus back flat against the bed, his hands staying firm on the boy's shoulder and pinning him down. "What am I doing?" he asked, his voice innocent and high. "What are _you_ doing, Remus?" He gave his friend a sneaky grin and crawled up onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of the boy's hips. "_Well do you, don't you, want me to make you?_" he sang out, lowering himself flat against Remus and bringing his lips down.

Remus took a sharp breath as James' lips crashed themselves onto his own, moving roughly over them. James' tongue forced its way into Remus' mouth and explored with such an eagerness that the pinned boy couldn't help but return the embrace. He put his hands onto James' chest and wound his fingers tightly into the boy's shirt, holding him down in their kiss. One hand slipped away and smoothed itself up into James' hair, threading into the black mess. A low growl escaped from between their lips and James pulled away, taking a loud gasping breath as he sat upright and smiled down at Remus.

"That's more like it, Moony," James whispered, his voice taking on a deeper and more seductive tone as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in pleasure at the reaction he had caused. He pressed his body down hard against the other boy's and jerked his hips forward just right so that he rubbed against the forming bulge in Remus' pants. "_Tell me, tell me, tell me your answer,_" he sang, his lips pursing and his body swaying over the other boy's lowering itself a bit more with every hip twist.

Remus hissed back the urge to growl once more and pushed his head back against the mattress, his eyes snapping closed. "You forgot a line," he panted, running his fingers along the hem of James' shirt.

"Sing it," James ordered, thrusting his hips forward teasingly against Remus'.

Remus whimpered loudly and arched his back up to press harder against the boy sitting over him. "_I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you,_" he breathed out, his words broken and more high pitched than he normally spoke. His face twisted as though he were deep in thought and an almost saddened look crossed over his features.

James shoved his hands roughly into the front of Remus' pants, calling the boy to attention as his fingertips brushed over bare flesh. "_Tell me, tell me, tell me your answer,_" he sang again, this time the line in its proper place. He pulled his hands towards himself, jerking Remus' hips violently and stuffing one hand a little further down the front. He bent himself over the other boy and brought his face to hover just above his. "Do you want this?" he asked, his voice barely audible as he stared down into the light blue pools beneath him.

Remus' chest heaved with several strained breaths and his head nodded slowly as he stared back into James' eyes, growing annoyed with the half reflected sight of himself that lay over the surface of the boy's glasses. His hand was clutched around the startled boy's spectacles before either of them realized what was happening, whipping them from his face. He slipped his empty hand behind James' neck and pulled the boy down onto his lips into a heated and angry kiss, his body pressing up against him as they moved their lips together.

James made a muffled cry of protest against Remus' lips and pulled himself free from the boy's embrace, moving to stand soundly on the floor in front of him. "Get up," he whispered, holding out his hand to the slightly taken aback Remus. "We're going to my bed." He took a step back towards Remus and slipped both of his hands onto the boy's neck, cradling it between them. He pressed his forehead down onto Remus' and stared hard at the boy's face. "I'm not going to let you shag me on _his_ bed so that you can think about him the whole time," he whispered against Remus' lips before pulling him to his feet and starting over to his own bed.

Remus flinched his hand inside of James' and shook his head. "I wouldn't..." he whispered, though his voice was less than committed about it. "Wait, let _me _shag _you_?" he asked, letting out a soft laugh as James pushed him backwards onto the bed. He licked over his lips and gave the messy haired boy a grin as he dropped his glasses down onto the nightstand.

"Hold on," James hissed, putting his finger up and rushing over to Remus' bed. He jerked at the curtains in an improper way from his haste and caused the small task of closing off the boy's bed take twice the time it should have. After muttering a few profanities under his breath and checking that the bed was sealed, he ran back over to his own bed and winked at Remus. "You want them to know we're in the same bed when they get up here?" he asked, answering the confused look on Remus' face.

"Good point," Remus said, tilting his head slightly with his speech. "And they say that _I'm_ the smart one." He let out a soft laugh and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as James climbed onto the bed next to him. He got up onto his knees and helped the boy seal off the curtains around them.

Once the bed was covered, James turned to Remus and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist, throwing him roughly onto the mattress. He hooked his fingertips into the top of the taller boy's pants and popped the button free on them, then dragged them down over his hips with a huge grin on his face. "You're taking that off," he growled, tugging at the hem of Remus' sweater.

"I planned on it," Remus said, grabbing the ends of the sweater and pulling it up over his head. He let it fall to the bed and shoved it towards the edge giving James a smirk when he saw the boy's surprised face. "What are you staring at me like that for? I'm already sweating like crazy."

"You never take your shirt off...ever," James whispered, moving up to lay back over Remus. He smoothed his hand flat over Remus' bare chest and made a pleased hum as he stared down at him in the dim light -most of it blocked by the curtain. "You are sexy as fuck, Remus," he growled.

Remus pushed one hand up into James' hair and twisted his fingers into it, tightly, pulling him down into a deep and smothering kiss as his other hand played across the boy's stomach under his shirt, tracing the line across the top of his pants. James tangled his legs down into Remus' and pressed their straining, clothed erections against each other. They ground their hips together and moaned loudly into the kiss, neither of them caring about how noisy they were being. James kicked his feet together wildly as he tried to remove his shoes, then growled in anger as he was forced to sit up and do it by hand. He dropped his own shoes onto the ground and took hold of Remus' nearly falling backwards through the curtain and onto the floor as the shoe slipped off much more easily than expected.

Remus grabbed onto James' arm to keep the boy from falling to the floor, a large grin spreading on his face. He kicked off his other shoe and pulled James back onto his body, his hands smoothing under his shirt and pulling it over his head. He tossed James' shirt to the end of the bed with a flourish and thrust his thumbs into the top of his pants. James groaned with anticipation and latched his lips onto Remus' neck, sucking at the skin eagerly, not bothering with worry over if he was leaving a mark on the boy. He slammed his hands against the mattress on either side of Remus' head and lifted his body enough for Remus to push his pants down to his knees. Hands shoved wildly at clothing until both boys were shed to the skin and pressed heavily against each other once more.

James licked across Remus' lips and nipped at them sharply, making the boy squirm under him and drag his nails down James' back. James rocked his hips and rubbed himself against Remus, pulling a loud whimper from the boy and making him thrust his hips upwards with want. Remus put his hands on the sides of James' face and locked their eyes together, letting his stare demand what his words wouldn't. James nodded, understandingly and spread his legs out over Remus lap, then reached between them and took the boy into his hand.

"Wait," Remus panted. "Don't you want any, oil or...anything?" He smoothed his hands down over the boy's shoulders, his mind screaming for James to get on with it already and crash onto him.

James' eyes flashed with embarrassment and he shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered. "I...I like-I like it...um...well, I like wh-"

"You don't have to explain," Remus breathed out, pushing his hands over the flat of James' back and cupping them over his backside, helping him to position properly over himself.

A soft moan breached Remus' lips as he felt James slide over him, slowly at first, easing himself downward. James' hands twisted in the blanket beside Remus' head and his face twisted with his discomfort. Remus slid his hand over the boy's cheek and pulled him down, mashing their lips together with a heavy passion, his other hand caressing over the boy's back as he lowered further down until he sat right against hips. James broke away from the kiss and pressed his face into Remus' neck, hissing and panting hotly across the boy's skin until he was relaxed enough to move.

"You okay?" Remus whispered, licking his lips as he stared down over James' shoulder and let his eyes wander the boy's smooth back, where tiny beads of sweat were already collecting from the overheated room and the high they were both riding.

James nodded in Remus' neck and shifted himself forward, then thrust back down over the other boy, letting out a sharp cry. His hips began to rock slowly over the taller boy's, and he sat up more, placing his hands onto Remus' chest to hold himself upright. He bared his teeth and panted as he picked up his pace, Remus' fingers digging their tips into his hips to help guide him. His body felt as though it were alight with fire, his head spinning as he stared down at the face of his friend, the boy lost in ecstasy. He moaned out Remus' name and watched with a smile as his voice sent a shiver down the boy's body.

Remus -having slightly enhanced hearing- clapped his hand over James' mouth, silencing the ragged moans that were coming from his throat, and pulled the boy down against his chest, pushing his free arm around his waist to hold him there. Moments after James was silenced, the door to the dormitory came open and a high pitched giggling filled the room, accompanied by Sirius' barking laugh.

"Shh, James and Remus are asleep," Sirius' voice whispered.

James smiled down at Remus as the boy's hand slid off of his mouth. He brought one finger to his lips, telling Remus to stay quiet, as he began to push himself back down over the boy's still throbbing body. Remus' mouth opened and his head tilted back, pressing hard into the pillow beneath him. James' hand pushed against Remus' cheek, forcing the boy to look up at him, and their eyes locked as they continued their slow, silent grinding.

The sound of two bodies falling heavily onto the bed a few feet away, made James smirk. There was a whispered exchange of words, too low to be understood, then silence -with the occasional over wet smacking sound indicating overexcited kissing.

Remus lifted his hips in time with James coming down upon them, thrusting himself further inside of the boy as they moved. James panted into Remus' mouth, their lips held together to ensure neither of them became loud. Remus' body shook as he felt his end nearing, but his entire high was stripped away from him as they heard, "Sirius, sing my favorite part again." The boy rolled his eyes back and James grimaced at the loss of his partner's attention.

"Come on, Moony," James whispered into Remus' ear.

"Which part?" Sirius asked from the other side of the curtain.

Remus nodded and tried to focus his thoughts back on James. He traced his fingertips over the boy's shoulder and down his back. His hand smoothed over James' bare chest, which was etched with just enough muscle to be stunningly sexy without being overbearing. He licked his lips as he cupped James' backside in one hand, sliding his finger into the boy along with his own softening arousal. Remus' tongue darted over the exposed flesh of the messy haired boy's throat, his eyes glazing at the pleasant taste of James' salty skin. He could feel a growl building in his throat and quickly tried to suppress it, but he didn't have to, _she_ took care of it.

"The last part. About the undying love," the blonde whispered much too loudly, her words followed by a feigned giggle of innocence.

Remus gritted his teeth together and gave James a pained smile. He mouthed the words '_I'm sorry_' and sighed as James merely scowled in response. The raven haired boy slid himself from off of Remus and sat upright on the bed, his knees tucked against his chest, staring at the curtain where the voices were coming from.

"Oh." Sirius cleared his throat dramatically and began to sing, "_Sounds of laughter, shades of earth are ringing though my open ears, enticing and inviting me. Limitless, undying love which shines around me __like a million suns. It calls me on and on across the universe. Jai guru deva, oom._"

Remus hadn't even realized that his head had lolled to the side, his face pointing in the direction of Sirius' voice, his mouth opened just slightly, until he felt a rather sharp slap across the side of his cheek. The boy snapped out of his unnoticed trance with a sharp gasp, which was drowned out by Sirius.

"..._Nothing's gonna change my world..._"

"What the fuck?" Remus hissed, low enough for only James to hear.

James narrowed his eyes at the young werewolf and pointed to the curtain where Sirius on the other side. He turned his back to Remus and started to reach for his shirt at the end of the bed, but another hand swept it from his grip. He felt a heavy weight fall over his back, knocking him flat onto the mattress, then a hot breath across his neck.

"It wasn't him, it was the _girl's_ voice turning me off," Remus breathed into James' ear. His teeth closed over the boy's earlobe with a sharp nip and he pressed his erection against his hip to show him that he was still excited despite the interruption.

James cast a weary look over his shoulder as he met Remus' eyes. His hands pushed over the bed and locked onto the bottom edge of the mattress as though he were bracing himself. "Promise you'll be fucking me?" he whispered.

"..._Nothing's gonna change my world..._"

Remus tangled the fingers of one hand tightly into James' hair and tipped the boy's head back slightly. His lips moved directly on James' ear as he whispered, "I promise, I'll be fucking James and only James. I want you so much. Say you still want this too."

"_...Nothing's gonna change my world..._"

James nodded and snapped his eyes closed as Remus moved over him. He pressed his face down into the blanket and tensed his fingers over the mattress as he waited. Remus sat on his knees behind James and gripped onto the boy's hips, tightly, making him bend upwards. He grabbed himself and stroked a few times to regain what he had lost from conversation, then found the other boy's entrance with his tip.

"_...Nothing's gonna change my world..._"

Remus thrust himself inside of James, fully, not holding back anything as he pulled away and thrust again. James' mouth opened and closed with silent screams as Remus pounded roughly into him. The brunette kept one hand firmly on the side of the boy's hip to hold him in place, the other hand flattening against James' chest. He pulled the messy haired boy upwards, forcing him to sit on his knees as well while he continued his upward thrusting into the boy. The change of angle caused Remus to hit the sweet spot deep inside of his friend and make James' body shudder violently.

"Again," James panted, leaning his back against Remus' chest and turning his face to see him.

Remus pushed his lips onto James' and held them as his hand slid down the boy's chest, over his taut stomach and closed around his pulsing form. He stroked the boy with his hand to evenly match the pounding he was giving him from behind, his ears not even noticing the faint, "..._Jai__ guru __deva.__.._" still being sang from the other side of the curtain. The two boy's rocked their bodies together, James' shuddering with pleasure every time Remus' tip thrust into his sweet spot. James' hand reached up and twisted into Remus' hair, his fingers going pale with being wound so tight. He held the boy's head, keeping their lips locked together in a heated embrace as his entire body tensed with impending release.

One more, well placed, thrust from Remus was all it took to push James over his edge. His white hot passion spilled over Remus' hand and shot over his own stomach as he let out a muffled cry into the other boy's mouth. His body fell weak against Remus and his muscles screamed for relief. Remus pushed James forward, bending him in front of his body and thrusting into him for the last few needed to push himself to the end. James let out a ragged breath as Remus spilled inside of him, his head going dizzy and his vision blurry with the young werewolf's potency.

Remus pulled himself from James and laid over on the bed next to him, lying on his back. He turned his head and stared into James' eyes as he brought his hand to his lips and ran his tongue over it to clean James from his fingers. He closed his eyes and made a lavish show out of lapping up the other boy, his tongue twisting in between his digits as he slid them into his mouth and sucked them clean. The teasing was quick to make James squirm against the bed, let out a quiet whimper and licked his own lips with longing. Remus' eyes opened back up and he scooted closer to the hazel eyed boy, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight against his chest.

"You taste amazing, _James_," Remus whispered, drawing out the other boy's name in a seductive tone and giving him a huge, cheeky grin. He didn't feel the need to be as quiet as before, for the distant sounds of wood hitting against wall and muffled moans was enough to make him sure they weren't being listened to. He pushed one hand into the messy, black hair beside him and crashed his lips hard onto the other boy's.

James pushed back into the kiss and slipped his hand over Remus' neck, still slick with hot sweat. He twisted his fingers playfully around the hair just behind the boy's ear and smiled against his lips. When Remus pulled his lips away, blue eyes locked hard onto hazel and the boy's let their fingertips draw lines and random patterns into the sweat that graced each other's skin. Both of their minds raced with questions and thoughts but neither of them dared to break the silence that hung like a heavy weight above them.


End file.
